Prostate cancer (CaP) is the second most common cancer in men globally and the most common male cancer in Africa, the Caribbean, Europe, and North America. While all Black men are disproportionately affected by CaP, African American and Jamaican men have been noted to have the highest rate of CaP in the world. To better understand and effectively address the disproportionate burden of CaP in Black men, it is important to explore CaP among Black men globally for the following reasons: [1] the ancestral link among Black men, especially those connected by the Transatlantic Slave Trade; and [2] the growing literature on the disproportionate burden of CaP among Black men of West African ancestry in the Caribbean, the United Kingdom, and West Africa. The Biennial Science of Global Prostate Cancer Disparities in Black Men Conference offers the opportunity for CaP scientists, clinicians, advocates, and survivors all over the world to come together to address the global burden of CaP among Black men. The 3rd biennial conference uniquely focuses on making progress in conquering prostate cancer in Black men through CORE elements, including Community Outreach, Research, and Education & Training. The agenda has been uniquely designed to foster effective interactions among all delegates, educate, and facilitate immediate dissemination of the science to survivors and advocates. The conference will take place in Montego Bay, Jamaica because of the significant burden of CaP in Jamaican men. In addition, the location offers excellent facilities for meetings and tourism. The conference will be held November 5-8, 2014. The primary hosts for the conference are the University of Florida and the University of West Indies, with co-sponsorship by the Prostate Cancer Transatlantic Consortium (CaPTC), African-Caribbean Cancer Consortium (AC3) and Men of African Descent and Carcinoma of the Prostate (MADCaP) Consortium. There is significant collaborative support through several other national and international organizations, including the: African Organization for Research and Training in Cancer (AORTIC), Caribbean Urological Association (CURA), Jamaica Cancer Society, Prostate Net(R), Central Florida Pharmacy Council (CFPC), and Tanzania 50 Plus campaign.